My Life as a Teenage Mutant
by Twilight Sparkle's Conscience
Summary: My home, destroyed. My parents, murdered. Most teens would go crazy, become depressed, or kill themselves. But not me. I don't have the time. There are people out to get my brother and I, and there is no time for self pity. What am I going to do, you ask? Stand up and Fight with the help of my new family. I am Tuesday Rodeux and this is My Life as a Teenage Mutant.
1. The Beginning of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys! Thanks for checking out my new story. I just wanted to get through the standard 'BLAH BLAH BLAH' stuff. I do not own X-MEN or any of the X-MEN characters except for the ones I've created on my own. And…yeah! That's about it! I hope ya'll like it!-**TSC**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey!**

Driving cross-country SUCKS.

I've been on the road for seven days trying to get to New York with my younger brother Leon in tow. When we started off, I had no idea that the distance from Palm Springs, Cali to Westchester County, New York would take so effin' long.

I glanced over at Leon, who sat slouched over in the passenger's seat, and sighed. As long as I can keep him safe, I'd go any distance.

Well, let me explain the situation to ya. My brother and I come from a long, LONG lineage of mutants. Yep, that's right. Mutants. And a very well known and proud family at that.

Most mutants are born from normal human parents, and live a life of fear and hiding.

But not the Rodeux-Lawerence Family. Every single family member has mutant powers.

For generations, mutant abilities have run through our veins. We have the longest lineage of mutation to run in a family in the world.

Well, we **were**.

Leon and I are the last of the line in existence. And it's all thanks to the "Humans Against Mutants" organization, or H.A.M. for short. The H.A.M. have been trying to kill out mutants for decades. My family especially. Every single one. My aunts. My uncles. My cousins. My Grandparents. My Mom and Dad…

I blinked away the tears. Gripping the wheel tighter, I took a deep breath, held it, and then blew it out. I kept telling myself that now was not the time to think about it.

Now, what was it that I had been thinking about again?

Oh right, H.A.M.

Anyway, the H.A.M. is a small 'organization' who feel that mutants are a danger to society, and should be put to death. But in reality, they're just a group of scared assholes that feel that if we mutants aren't killed, we'll take over the world and make humans our slaves.

Psshh! LIKE HELL WE WILL!

Let's get one thing straight. ALL mutants were born human. All of us. With No powers. New born mutant babies are just a misconception given by the government to scare the people. But no mutant has ever been born with their abilities. Some might be born with idication that they have a mutataion, such as a skin discoloration or physical mutation, but other than that, no. They surface as the evolution takes place as the person matures. The more mutant gene you have, the faster it occurs. Like for instance, since all of the people in my family have the gene, my powers surfaced when I was 1.

Heh, it's actually quite a funny story, really.

You see, I had been watching a cartoon adaptation of Little Red Riding Hood, and thought that the wolf was mean, like most kids do. So being the hard-headed little toddler I was, I thought I could defeat the wolf and save Little Red. Next thing I know, a huge, grey wolf with bright yellow eyes was in my living room, snarling at me.

Thank god Mom had heard my scream and came running to save—

"Are we there yet?"

The sound of my half-awake brother made me jerk the car to the right. I guess I had gotten too caught up in my thoughts.

"Lee, put your seatbelt on. For the love of God, you almost gave me a heart attack."

He mumbled something, but all I caught was "psychward" and "crazy ass", as he clicked on his belt.

"You still haven't answered my question." I rolled my eyes to myself.

"No, you turd, we aren't there yet. Of course, you would know that if you would pay attention, and stop sleeping so much. Geez, I bet babies sleep less than you do. And you're 15 years old."

He made a weird snort sound from his seat.

"Hey. I'm a growing man. I need to sleep so I can grow."

I glanced over at the 6'0 frame of Leon Rodeux.

"You're the _**last **_person who needs to grow. Trust me."

There were a few moments of silence before the sound of Leon's stomach growling broke it.

"Can we grab something to eat?"

I sighed tiredly and looked at my watch. 9:34 P.M.

"Yeah. It's getting late anyway. We'll grab something then find a hotel for the night."

He stretched and beamed at me.

God, did he remind me of Dad. I gripped the wheel tighter until I thought my fingers were going to pop off.

Clicking on the turn signal, I took an exit to the right of highway that said 'Westchester County- 182 miles.'

I smiled a little to myself. We're almost there.

Welcome to New York.

The Mutant Capital of the world.

* * *

"-person was found dead last night, in a ditch near Stark Enterprises Westchester Facility. This young man has been identified as Ricky Masterson, a mutant. This is the 14th known mutant found dead on the east coast this month. The WCPD are on the case, but have nothing to report so far. If you have any information, ANY information at all that might help solve this killing spree, please call 1(800) 772-3555. Again that's 1(800)772-3555. Back to you Deb."

That's what I hear on the news when I wake up early in the morning.

THAT is what is going on in our world.

The murder of innocent people. Just because of something none of us can control. Evolution.

And I'd bet you a million bucks that it was the H.A.M.

I guess I was sitting there for a while, because Leon came into the kitchenette area of the hotel room, fully awake and freshly showered. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"So brutal. This is what society is becoming. One person at a time." His grip tightened slightly as he looked at the TV screen in pure disgust.

I stood up abruptly, and sped to the bedroom, images of dead bodies piling up in a hole flashing before my eyes. I yanked my bag from under a bed, and began to stuff my things into it.

Leon stood in the doorway, watching me dart from the bathroom to my suitcase. I finally zipped up the bag with little effort, but stopped when I finally felt his gaze on my back.

"Grab your stuff and hurry up. We need to leave," I said over my shoulder. "Now."

Hesitating at first, he grabbed his bag from behind the door and started throwing various items into it. He knew better than to not listen.

Thirty minutes later, we were loaded into the Audi, heading toward the highway.

"So-," Leon stopped to swallow the huge piece of McDonald's hash brown, "-how far are we from…"

"Xavier's?" I slurped my OJ.

"Yeah. Xavier's."

I quickly glanced down at the iphone sitting on my thigh.

"Uh… 53 miles. So a little over an hour." My heart beat sped up.

Alright, I'll admit it. I'm nervous. Like REALLY nervous.

We've been traveling days on end from Cali to New York, all because we're trying to get to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

A.K.A. Mutant School.

XSGY is a world reknown, governmentally funded academy for mutants of all ages to learn how to use their powers. And the only reason why it's funded by the government is because they believe it's a good way to keep all of the muties in line. Well that's Leon's theory, but I can't say that I disagree.

Looking down at the gps app, it read '21 miles left to destination' in large blue letters.

I felt myself tremble with nervousness, and that's when it really dawned on me.

A new environment, new people, new experiences. It's all so…overwhelming.

"12 miles to go."

I sat up straighter and gripped the steering wheel tighter, body and mind fuelled with determination. I mean, we haven't come this far for nothing. Whatever happens happens.

"Destination to the right."

* * *

So first chapter over! How'd ya'll like it? Please click that little button at the bottom and give me a review. Good or bad, I just want your opinion. There's more to come! :D-**TSC**

**P.S. Also, I know there are some famous mutants who are born with there powers, but it fits the plot better for my story that they don't. :D**


	2. New school, New People, New Bitch

'Ello there! Chapter 2 underway! Hope you like it! - **TSC**

* * *

**Chapter 2-New home, New school, New People, New Bitch.**

I blew out a breath of air as I pulled into the parking lot of Xavier's. As soon as I turned off the engine, Leon had already gotten out, and staring up in awe the huge building.

It was when I got out that I really took in the amazing beauty that was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

It looked like something straight out of one of those expensive mansion magazines. It must have been big enough to hold more than 50,000 people!

And the scenery-STUNNING! A huge marble fountain that was releasing water at a calming pace, giant, burly evergreens were surrounding the whole perimeter like some kind of barrier (insert eyebrow raise here), a garden of various colored flowers, and the big finish was a large mahogany door surrounded with good trimmings. Everything was exceptionally…calming.

I finally focused to see Leon with his hands in the pockets of his black washed-out jeans, standing on the porch. Speed-walking to the door, I quickly climbed the 1-2-3-4-5-6 marble stairs, and took my place beside my brother.

On closer inspection, I could see the words 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' plated in gold manuscript letters engraved in the door.

I wiped my hands on my jeans, and released the breath I had been subconsciously holding in. At first, I hesitated, but Leon put his hand on my arm in an encouraging gesture.

Nodding to him once, I proceeded to ring the doorbell, but stopped when the door opened all of the sudden.

In the doorway was a bald man in a dark brown suit, kind, wise brown eyes, and sitting in a wheelchair. His lips twitched into a reassuring smile.

"Why hello there, Leon and Tuesday Rodeux."

Speechless, Leon and I looked at each other in surprise, and then shifted our gazes back to the old man.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Please, come in." He backed his chair away from the door, turned around, and wheeled away.

Leon and I just shrugged to each other, and followed the Charles Xavier inside. Most people wouldn't have gone inside, but, hey, we've seen weirder.

* * *

"This school, founded 50 years ago, is dedicated to help mutants, like yourselves, learn how to use your powers." I was vaguely listening to Professor Xavier as he gave us our tour.

This place was just too amazing.

A kid blowing fire out of his mouth and lighting various things on fire (a magazine, a notebook, and…is that an action figure?) was getting egged on by a group of kids, in what looked like a large rec room.

"That is the recreational room," Aha! Knew it! "And-MANNY!"

'Manny' stopped mid-torch, instantly apologizing to Mr. Xavier, while the group around him snickered. A pale kid with grey eyes blew on the burning items, and they froze.

The professor sighed and put his hand up for the pyro to stop his blubbering. I couldn't help but giggle, but Leon nudged me in the rib and gave me a serious look. I just rolled my eyes.

"Manny, it's quite alright. Just make sure to practice your fire breathing outside next time." Professor Xavier shot the boy a sly smile. Manny saluted him and ran out of the room, the other kids following after him.

"Oh, and Sven!" The little pale kid with the grey eyes stopped and turned around, "Thank you."

Sven nodded and ran off. Professor Xavier turned to us and smiled.

"Let's continue on, shall we?" He turned and continued to roll his way down the hall, me and Lee trailing behind. A little later, we came to a hallway of multiple doors each with numbers on it.

"These," Professor X gestured to the hallway, "are the high school level classrooms. You two will learn down here."

In a sudden puff of gas, a man with blue skin and neon yellow eyes stood beside Professor Xavier's chair. I gasped in surprise.

"Aha, Kurt," He turned to look at the devilish looking person, "Can you take Leon to the sophomore level classes?"

"…" He just stood there, staring at me. I tilted my head to look at him better.

Lanky body ( he must have been at least 6'0, but he was sort of hunched, so maybe 6'2-6'3.), large three toed feet, long legs, huge three fingered hands, dark blue fur and darker blue hair, with a nice face, and dark street clothes.

And a tail. A devilish looking tail. I made a mental note to get some more information on him later.

His gaze shifted from me, to my brother, and finally on the professor.

"Oh, I've seem to forgotten my manners. Tuesday, Leon, this is Kurt Wagner. One of the 'seniors' that go here. Kurt, this is Tuesday and Leon Rodeux." Professor X smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kurt." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Waz up, Kurt." Leon and Kurt did that weird guy-hug thingy that guys do.

Kurt paused for a second, and then visibly relaxed.

"Allo." My eyebrows shot up, and so did Leon's. Wasn't expecting the thick German accent.

"Uh, Kurt, could you please show him to his classes?"

"Ja!" He gestured for Leon to follow him. He then grabbed his shoulder and Leon barely had a chance to wave at me before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke that left me coughing and wheezing. The Prof just smiled and rolled his way down the hallway, me following him while coughing my lungs out. A few moments later, he stopped at a door that read '313'.

"This will be your homeroom 'learn how to use your powers' class. Most of these students will be in all of your classes at the regular high school in town. The school year starts in a few weeks, so you'll have som time to get to make some friends beforehand."

The door opened (what is with these people and the doors? Do they just **know** that you're coming?), and a black woman with white hair (but didn't appear a day over 26.), all black suit, and black leather boots stood at the door, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Storm," The Professor started, "This is Tuesday Rodeux. She will be starting as a new student in your class tomorrow."

"Hello, Tuesday, My name in Ororo Monroe. You can call me Storm." I smiled at her and shook her hand. It's such a relief. She seems much calmer than I thought my teacher would be.

"Now Storm, can Tuesday meet her new classmates?" Storm nodded and nudged me into the classroom.

"Of course, of course. Tuesday, please come in."

Inside, there were a group of around 12-13 teens socializing or coping things off of the smart board.

"Ok class," Everyone's attention focused on the front of the room, "this is Tuesday Rodeux. She will be a new student starting with us tomorrow."

I waved as everyone stared at me. A few said hellos, some waved or smiled, and a group of girls in the back of the room went back to what they were doing. Storm cleared her throat and everyone's attention went straight back to the white haired woman.

"Let's introduce ourselves. Starting with…Victoire." A small Asian girl with curly dark hair and dark eyes smiled at me.

"Bonjour, I am Victoire." I waved at her.

Beside her, a girl who looked similar to Victoire, but had lighter brown eyes and hair made an excited " Ooo! Ooo! My turn." I raised an eyebrow. She squirmed in her seat a little and raised her hand.

"I'm Militia!" She giggled, and I couldn't help but giggle with her, and said hi back. But her name worried me a bit.

To the left of Militia, this tough looking chick with short black hair, tan skin, and purple eyes nodded at me.

"I'm Ren Talon," I nodded back. She cracked her knuckles and I cringed. I hate that.

That group of girls from earlier started cackling in the back of the room. I focused my attention on them and glared. Typical.

A group of what I suspected to be the 'popular girls', giggling and pointing at other kids, making some comment about the person, then giggling to each other some more.

And today_** I **_seemed to be that kid.

There were five of them. A skinny, anorexic blonde that was chatting with some short twiggy black chick with a really long weave. A red head with a pixie cut that, I'll admit, was really pretty, but was obviously the ditz of the group because of the vacant expression on her face. Beside her, a big-boobed Hispanic chick wearing a tight white tank was filing her nails, smacking and popping her gum. And in the middle the queen bee herself.

Short, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, she caught me staring and smiled a 'sweet' smile.

Then the little bitch flipped me off while her little band of tramps started cackling.

What happened next, I'll be honest, is still a little fuzzy.

I remember, at first, being shocked that some girl that doesn't know shit about me gave me the finger, then everything going red.

* * *

PAUSE!

I forgot, I never fully explained my powers to you.

Well, for starters, I have the ability to make anything I can think of (either real or imaginary) happen or come to life, super human abilities (the standard speed, strength, better hearing and vision, etc.), and a bad temper. So when this prissy, wannabe-Paris Hilton- looking hoe flipped me the bird, I_ accidentally_ (I said ACCIDENTALLY!) transformed into my real form. My mutant form.

Crap. I have to explain that too.

Okay, so I have two forms. A human form and a mutant form.

When I'm in my human form, I'm 5'7 with light chocolate brown skin, dark green eyes, and shoulder length black hair.

But when I'm in my mutant form, or Lupinosa, I'm 6'5 with dark purple fur, cat ears, large emerald eyes, and a gold 'V' shape between my eyebrows.

And yes, I am technically half cat.

It's a family thing that has been passed down to me and Leon from my Mother, Analise Rodeux.

Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

I growled at her and sprung.

I was aiming straight for her face, my animal half determined to scratch that bitch's eyes out, but I ended up hitting something hard. Ice hard. And apparently, was knocked out and taken to the infirmary for two days. Or, so I've been told.

I woke up feeling like I had rammed my head into an oncoming 18 semi. After two attempts, I got myself to sit up, but it hurt. And opening my eyes hurt even more. It was then that I got my "surprise" awakening.

* * *

Dun...Dun...DUN!

Well, that's chappy 2! I'm trying to keep these all at a reasonable length, but the next chapter will be posted very, very soon! And thank you to those who reviewed and favorite my story/me. I'd really appreciate it. And for all of you newbies out there, if ya'll could review, I'd really appreciate it! Ciao! -**TSC**


End file.
